mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rarity ermittelt: Das Rätsel um den zweiten Stiefel
Rarity ermittelt: Das Rätsel um den zweiten Stiefel ist die zweiunddreißigste Folge der Equestria Girls Web-Serie. Als bei den Proben der Schulaufführung eine wichtige Requisite verschwindet, nimmt Rarity die Ermittlungen auf. Inhalt Die Proben für die Schulaufführung „Geblendet“ sind im vollem Gange. Da fällt Sunset auf das nur ein magischer Tanzstiefel da ist. Leider wissen die verantwortlichen für die Requisiten, Snips und Snails, nicht wo er ist. Kurzum Übernimmt Hauptdarstellerin und Kostümbildnerin Rarity die Ermittlungen. Stellt sich nur die Frage wo sie anfangen soll. An diesem Punkt wird dem Zuschauer die Wahl gelassen wie es weiter gehen soll. Es stehen drei Möglichkeiten offen. Applejacks Befragung Rarity befragt Applejack. Die aussagt das sie die Stiefel das letzte mal zusammen sah, als sie beim Kostümständer das Bühnenbild für den Minenschacht gebaut hat. Kurzerhand sehen sie beim Kostümständer nach und finden den vermissten Stiefel bei Maud Pie. Auf Raritys Frage nach dem wieso. Antwortet Maud das sie wohl dachte die Straßsteinchen auf dem Stiefel Rosenquarz sind, aber es handelt sich um Amethyst. Dazu erwähnt Maud das die größte bekannt Amethyst Geode zweieinhalb Tonnen wiegt. Bei der Vorstellung ist es um Rartiy, die auf Edelsteine steht, geschehen. Zwischenzeitlich sammelt Sunset den vermissten Stiefel ein. Trixies Befragung Um den Stiefel zu finden bittet Rarity Trixie zur Befragung. In dem Moment als Trixie eintraf denkt sich Rarity gleich das ihr Stolzieren das eines Schuldigen ist. Trixie denkt das sie Rarity austricksen kann. Da keine von ihnen etwas sagen will kommt es zu einem Anschweige-Duell. Nach ein paar Stunden packt Rarity ihren Joker aus und legt in der Hoffnung irgendeine Reaktion zu provozieren Lippenstift auf. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen räumt Trixie ein das diese Runde an Rarity geht und will gehen. Dabei stolpert sie fast über Glitzersteinen die nur vom Stiefel stammen können. Tatsächlich führt die Spur zum Stiefel in dem Spike steckt. Er wollte einfach sehen wie es ist ein Tänzer zu sein. Rarity vergibt ihm und meint das sie eine Rolle für ihn finden können wen er möchte. Aber wen er nochmal einen Stiefel braucht soll er fragen. Damit ist der Fall für Rarity erledigt. Trixie findet sich wie immer unglaublich. Spike wundert sich warum keiner laut redet. Pinkie Pies Befragung Rarity befragt Pinkie Pie. Die direkt unter dem Druck zusammen bricht und gesteht es gewesen zu sein. Aber Rarity weiß das Pinki den Stiefel nicht hat. Sie war ja nicht mal in der nähe der Aula als es passierte. Da sich Pinkie zu der Zeit im Frozen Yogurt Laden vergnügt hat. Der Beweis, Pinkie hat noch einen Becher Frozen Yogurt in der Hand. Doch Rarity wittert das Pinkie ihr etwas nicht sagt. Sie hat etwas gesehen. Pinkie gesteht das sie beim Probieren im Laden ihren Löffel in den falschen Becher gelegt hat. Dann hat jemand mit diesen Löffel gegessen ohne das sie was dagegen unternahm. Jetzt will Rarity klipp und Klar wissen ob Pinkie den zweiten Stiefel gesehen hat. Darauf möchte Pinkie wissen ob sie den unter all den Klamotten hinten im Raum meint. Womit der Fall gelöst ist, wobei Pinkie noch so viel zu gestehen hat. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Die Schwarzweißszenen sind eine Parodie auf US-amerikanische Kriminalfilme der 1940'er und 1950'er. Wie z.B. Die Spur des Falken von 1941. Navboxen en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending#Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Kategorie:Equestria Girls Web-Serie